Sunshine
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Sasuke contemplates about the sun and Naruto. oneshot SasuNaru, NaruSasu


_Title: Sunshine  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG or K+ for yaoi  
Pairing: SasuNaru, NaruSasu_

_Disclaimer: Naruto or its characters does not and never will belong to me. Though if it means anything, the italicized words between the hyphens are mine. It came to me one day while I was on my way to school. ahem..._

_Author's Note: Yay, I'm back! err... not much cause of a celebration, eh? I've got so many fanfics to start and finish and I haven't even tried to start. XD buuuttt... I'm happy because this is the first fanfic I've written in such a really, really long time. -ish dead- My urge to write is somehow held off yet again... Is that bad? -sweatdrop- If anyone gets confused, I tried making the **girls** be the clouds, and Naruto, of course, the sun. Well, I hope you'll all enjoy this one-shot, I really had a great time writing it. :3_

* * *

**Sunshine**

_- You're like the sun. -_

"Stop staring at me, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto bellowed with an irritated expression, glaring at the boy at the other side of the field. They were in one of their so-boring-I-can-die missions, as the blonde calls it. So far, the only thing that wasn't boring was when they were given separate tasks and were asked to meet at the field. Naruto practically went hysteric when he saw thaa the Uchiha had gotten to the field first.

Sasuke tore his eyes away as casually as possible, looking bored and irked at the same time. "Who would want to look at you, anyway?" He turned yet again to glare at the other, but faltered as he saw the hurt expressions on the blonde's face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"The hell! **You're** the one staring at **me**!" Naruto huffed, gave his best glare, and crossed his arms and turned away with an angry pout so that his back was facing Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer that, and straightened his back as he sat on the rock so that he could look at Naruto better.

_Who would want to look at you anyway?_

So when Naruto turned his head to the side, Sasuke got a sideways view of that frown marring the other's face. Then tearing his gaze from the lips, he looked at those stubborn blue eyes and felt his own lips twitch up into a smile.

_I would._

_- Even though clouds try to hide you... -_

It was raining. Such a depressing weather that Sasuke couldn't help but feel like crying with the skies. It was still day, early in the afternoon to be exact, but the sky was littered with dark clouds that poured water on the village endlessly, and the only bright thing seen above was a blurred patch of light where the sun should be.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts, he looked at the person in front of him with dripped blonde hair and downcast eyes. Both of them were soaked to the bones after running through the rain but both also refused to show signs of fatigue.

"What do you want?" It was Sasuke who spoke, breaking the silence that enveloped them already for minutes. His voice was merely a whisper in the pitter-patter of the rain, but Naruto heard him nonetheless. The question wasn't asked with a harsh tone or an impatient one; it was simply a question.

"Sorry." Naruto shrugged, then looked at the dark-haired boy with a sheepish, almost shy, expression that shocked the other. "I didn't like it."

"Like what?"

"Them." The blonde answered, but realized his response didn't really explain anything at all. "I mean... the girls. They were around you - they're always around you - asking if you needed an umbrella or someone to walk with towards home. I..." By this time, Sasuke found himself amused at the red hue tinting Naruto's cheeks. "I didn't like it. By your expression, I took it that you didn't like it either so I grabbed your wrist and took you here."

Naruto shifted nervously, aware that he was probably making a fool out of himself, so when Sasuke didn't say anything, he continued in an effort to drive the coming uncomfortable silence away. "It's weird but it was just like they were blocking me away from you." His face was tomato red, obviously embarrassed at the fact that he was saying all of this to his **rival**, yet he didn't stop speaking. "They have a right to, I guess." He spat bitterly, but he knew that taking his anger out here wouldn't change a thing, so he simply closed his eyes and turned away with an apologetic smile, "Sorry. Let's go back.

But Sasuke didn't want to go back yet.

So when Naruto took a step forward, he reached out and pulled, and closed his eyes as he crushed their lips together. And Naruto closed his own eyes and started to kiss back, but it was gone before it had even started.

"Even though..." Sasuke swallowed, still relishing in the feel of the other's lips against his own. "Even though they try to block you out, I'll still know where you are, because you're... well, you." He didn't know if it made sense or if the blonde understood it, but it felt right when the words slipped past his lips and the expression on the other's face told him that he didn't need to be embarrassed by what he said.

He didn't know what he felt, and he knew that Naruto didn't know what he was feeling either, but one thing that he was sure of was that when their lips met for a second time that day, it felt so right that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now except them.

Their mouths rested against each other, and both tasted the rain on the other's lips, their tongues locked and their minds dancing in a newfound state of euphoria.

When they parted, the rain still continued to fall and the trees around them looked so dark and macabre, but for Sasuke it didn't matter, because Naruto was there and Naruto was all the light needed.

_- You still strive to shine. -_

_-owari-_


End file.
